Where's My HooDY?
by jclaire101
Summary: Yue doesn't usually lie. And, she doesn't steal. But sometimes life doesn't work that way. Sometimes you end up liking your buddy. Then you keep one of his most prized possessions instead. But truth will always be revealed. The question is, can Dylan and Yue both handle it?
1. The Epiphany

I don't usually lie, more importantly I don't steal. But because of my buddy, I learned to frequently lie and I ended up somehow stealing one of his valuable collection. My reason? Let's just say it's utterly unjustifiable.

I was hanging out at the rooftop of our hotel one night. It's our designated accommodation for the filming of the new Meteor Garden.

I'm wearing a sweatshirt, but since it's past midnight the temperature slowly dropped. Sitting down on one of the lounges, I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move. I didn't even bother to go down and grab my jacket. So even if it was really cold, I decided to remain in my place.

I finished filming my scenes for the day. But I still have to brush up on my lines. The next filming will be tomorrow afternoon so I can relax for awhile. Dylan was still shooting his scenes with Sunqian in the middle of the streets of Shanghai.

Too bad for him, free time for me. I sighed. Setting aside my script. I closed my eyes, welcoming the silence of the night. The faint sound of occasional car horns drowned below served as my lullaby. I didn't notice that I slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.

I felt a light touch on my cheek before I was shaken awake by a familiar voice.

"Yue, what are you doing sleeping up here? You might catch a cold." I heard the voice of Dylan. There was a rustle of clothes so I looked up at him. He removed his hoodie and place it on top of me.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Wear that first. How long were you sleeping here? You're freezing." He asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"What time is it? You finished filming?" I asked him while rubbing my eyes. My joints ached a bit from sleeping on the same position under a cold weather. I decided to wear the hoodie he lent me. It was the white one with Miley Cyrus' face in front of it.

"It's 2am Yue. I just finished filming. I went here for a quick smoke when I saw you sleeping. Why don't you go back to your room?" He told me, puffing some smoke.

"I actually slept for 2 hours. I want to stay here for a few more minutes. I still haven't checked out some of my lines." I told him rubbing my arms for heat.

He sat down beside me then suddenly held my hands and rub it together. It's our usual scenario whenever it gets cold during filming. We either hold hands like this or place our hands together on my warm tumbler. It doesn't matter since we're close anyway. We hit it off even on the first day of filming, and right now we're in the level of buddies.

But then there's something different about it. I was comfortable with him rubbing my hands. It's just that I'm feeling a but queasy. As if something was moving in my stomach. But I decided to ignore it.

"You're easily cold, yet you didn't wear any jacket on top of your sweater." He admonished me.

"I know. I was just so tired. I felt comfortable on the lounge that I didn't want to get up." I told him.

"And yet here you are, frozen. Again. I don't want my Shancai to get sick. We have a lot of scenes to film later."

"Sorry. I know. Thanks for lending me your hoodie. Aren't you cold?" He was only wearing a sweater on top of his shirt like me.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I can actually tolerate the cold. Unlike you who's from Hunan."

I sneezed.

"Ay! See, I told you to go back to your room." He grabbed the hoodie and pulled me up then turned me in the direction of the elevator. He puffed the last of his cigarette and discarded it on one of the pots.

"Ay! I still have some lines to read Dy." I argued.

"You can do that in your room Yue. Besides, we can rehearse together tomorrow. You're so careless. You already got sick before and yet you're letting yourself be expose in the cold once again." He kept on nagging me.

"And I don't want to catch a cold again. The last time you were sick and we had a kissing scene, I caught your virus. Luckily I have a strong stamina." He said smugly.

We were in the elevator by now, the hoodie still gripped in his hands. I tried to brush his hands off but he wouldn't budge.

"Ay! I'm not a kid. Let go Dy! In case you haven't notice I'm the older one here." I kept pushing him. He just went and pressed the floor of our respective rooms.

"Yeah yeah. Keep using your age. You're just ahead by a year yet you act this way. Who's the kid now?" He taunted me.

I kicked his leg. "Well who keeps fooling around in the middle of the set huh?" I taunted back.

"You love it anyway. And it was also to raise the energy up in the set. It was for the greater good of the majority. I'm not the one going around spreading her virus whenever she got sick."

"That was one time Dylan. One time!" I justified. He just raised his eyebrows at me. Ugh. This guy is so annoying.

"Alright! Let go, I can walk without you dragging me." I surrendered.

"Nope. I ain't taking chances." He said sassily.

"DYLAN!" I shouted at him, frustrated. The elevator finally reached our floor. He dragged me in front of my door then finally released me.

He leaned towards me and I leaned back to protect my personal space. I felt my heartbeat double over. He motioned his head towards my room.

"Go inside Yue. Sleep. We'll rehearse tomorrow. And pop one of those cold meds just in case. You already sneezed awhile ago. I'm not leaving this door until you're inside your room." He demanded.

I turned around and opened my door. I whispered a 'jerk' towards him.

"I heard that." He said.

"Well you were meant to." I said smugly. I was about to shut the door on his face when he blocked it with his arm and leaned towards me once again.

"Oh and by the way Yue. I want my hoodie back later. That's actually one of my favorites. You're lucky I lent it to you." He said cockily.

"Yes your majesty. Is there anything else you need?" I said sarcastically.

"Goodnight Yue." Then he grinned at me. Turned his back, raised his hand and gave a two finger salute while walking towards his room three doors down.

"Goodnight Jerk." I slammed the door shut. He can be exasperating at times. A conceited, annoying, giant kid. Who also treats me like a kid sometimes. I placed my hand on my chest, waiting for my heart to settle down. Dylan can really shake up a person, or is it just me?

I was about to remove his hoodie when I smelled the scent of his perfume mixed with a faint smell of smoke, and his shower gel. I raised the front side of it to my nose and continued to sniff it.

I was grinning by myself foolishly.

I shook my head and hit my forehead with my hand.

"Ow!" I rubbed the sore spot.

What are you doing Yue?! That's your buddy's hoodie. You're acting like some crazed stalker. I shivered, cringing at the thought.

I was supposed to discard it on the chair but I decided to place it on the bed next to me. I was having an internal argument. A typical occurrence ever since I met Dylan.

What? I love the texture of it. I justified with myself.

Keep telling that to yourself Yue.

I returned back to dreamland still arguing internally. There was no way I was attracted to Dylan. It's just that his perfume really smelled good. I'll probably ask him about it later. Yeah. It's his perfume. Otherwise... Well I don't ever want to think about the other option. Never.

A/N:

Hi loves!

I'm here again. So the famous Miley Cyrus hoodie of Dylan kept bothering me for the past few weeks and it's just now that I actually had the chance to write a fanfic about it.

Here is the result of that constant thought. What if the hoodie that he gave Yue wasn't actually new? What if it was really one of his collections? I actually love the idea of wearing one of your boyfriend's hoodies.

Anyway enough of my delusions. Have fun reading guys.

Keep it classy!

jclaire101 signing off...


	2. Buddy Alarm

I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I checked just to see Dylan's name appearing. It was barely 7am.

I groaned and answered the phone.

"Wakey wakey strong Yue!" He didn't even give me time to say hello.

"Dylan for god's sake, what is wrong with you?! It's only 7am!" I sat up on the bed annoyed.

"Yeah. But we have to rehearse remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about it. You could've just told my manager. You didn't have to call me." I said.

"Where's the fun in that? I wanted to be the one to wake you up, just to annoy the hell out of you." He teased.

"Well I'm going to punch the hell out of you Dylan. You're impossible!" I retorted. He laughed. The idiot just laughed.

"Come down for breakfast. We'll rehearse outside the set afterwards." He ordered me.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I told him.

"Bye Yue Yue." He said. He was having the time of his life.

I ended the call without saying goodbye, still pissed off.

After showering and changing into much warmer clothes, I was getting my script when I noticed his hoodie. I had the great idea of leaving it as my revenge. I probably won't be returning it anytime soon. Not because I like it, it's only to piss Dylan off. But it seemed that I was convincing myself with that kind of reasoning.

I sighed. Wakey wakey Yue Yue. I told myself. Buddies, you're buddies. Forget about the FEEELINGS.

I was down at the lobby in a span of 30 minutes since Dylan's wake up call. And in that 30 minutes he spammed my phone with his messages. He's really getting on my nerves today.

 _ **YUE HURRY UP!**_

 _ **Yue where the hell are you?**_

 _ **The food's getting cold.**_

 _ **My stomach's grumbling can you hear that?**_

 _ **Yue Yue you there? Hurry up.**_

I finally reached the dining hall of the hotel. I zeroed in on Dylan, he was sitting alone on the table near one of the windows. I walked quietly behind him, then hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fa?!" He turned to me and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Yue! Why do you have to hit so hard?" He complained and stood up.

"Serves you right. Why do you keep on bothering me? You could've eaten by yourself." I told him.

He pulled me and sat me down on the seat beside him.

"Because I already got you your food. I didn't want it to get cold. I even asked them to prepare an orange juice and a hot water for you." He said as he sat beside me. I looked at him unbelief marked my features.

"Why did you order my food? I can order it myself." I told him.

"Gosh a simple thank you would be nice. I just wanted to make sure you eat right. You also need a source of vitamin C. We gotta boost your stamina like me." He held up his arm and showed his nonexistent bicep.

"Besides you being healthy means I get to be healthy. Wouldn't want to catch a cold from you again. Jeez. So much for being concern." He added.

"Well thank you. Congratulations! Now you're also my nutritionist." I'm really happy that he cares about me, but I'm also very suspicious of his actions. He likes to prank us especially Kuan. I wouldn't get it past him to prank me too.

"You're welcome! Now eat Yue. You're so thin, you need to eat." He handed me the spoon and fork. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"You put something on my food and drink, didn't you?" I accused him.

"Waah. Yue, you really think I would do that?" He said with disbelief.

"Well you pranked Kuan a couple of times." I reminded.

"True. But can't I prepare food for my buddy's wellbeing?"

"You know you're being really weird today. Snap out of it Dy." Still not buying his reason.

He huffed. "Fine. If you don't eat that, I will force feed it to you." He threatened then grabbed the spoon and fork from my hands.

"Alright sorry. I'll eat it." He was looking at me still offended by my accusation.

"Thank you for the food Dylan. I will gladly eat it. Happy now?" I said. He finally smiled and nodded.

I was just about to eat my third spoonful when I felt him placed his hand on my forehead. My hand froze midway, there were butterflies in my stomach while my heart lurched on his actions. I then turned to look at him wondering what he was doing. He was concentrating hard, comparing my temperature with his.

"What's this about now?" I asked him still astounded.

"Just checking for fever." He answered.

"And?"

"You're clear!" He said, grinning happily. I laughed at him even though I was feeling weird. Sometimes he can be annoying, but he has this moments where he can be really sweet and caring. And if you're not careful, you'll surely fall for him. But I'm one of his friends. And I'm not falling for my buddy.

"Wow Dy. Are you trying out for different professions? Not happy with being an actor?" I teased him instead.

He smiled. "Nope, just looking out for my buddy." I grabbed a bread and placed it in his mouth.

"Just eat Dylan. You're probably just hungry." I dismissed whatever he just said. Because right now, I'm on the borderline of buddy lane, and I desperately needed to stay in that lane.

He took a large bite and chewed while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"That I am." He said.

I hit his arm. "You're always hungry. Yet you're so thin even though you eat a lot."

"Ay! I'm not thin. I'm sexy!" He gestured to his body proudly.

I hit the side of his head with my knuckles.

"You're full of shit Dylan." I said, trying to knock some sense into him.

"What the fa? Language Yue." He said.

"Well you bring out the best in me." I smiled sarcastically. He chuckled.

We continued eating our breakfast. When we're almost done, he turned to face me.

"Oh I almost forgot, where's my hoodie?"

"I forgot it in my room. Sorry Dy." I pretended just as planned.

"No worries, just give it back to me later. Let's go, we still have to rehearse our lines." He said. Well he will be getting it back. Not just so soon.

Some of the filming scenes went on smoothly that afternoon. But when we get to the part where Ah Si and Shancai were reunited after the prison scare, well you can say it was a rough time afterwards.

"Dylan, Yue, you're lovers not brothers. Stop wrestling with each other!" She said through the megaphone. We both nodded.

But one take after another, we still couldn't get the scene right. Ms. Angie pulled us into a secluded area to talk to us.

"Okay, you both can do this. You were doing great but you have to forget that you're close friends right now okay? You're lovers, you're just reunited after going through the pain of break up and separation." We nodded as she helped us internalize the emotions of our characters.

"Ah Si, you just got her back after almost losing her. You fought so hard just to convince her that you can't live without her. Think about that, the desperation you are feeling, the passion that you got her back despite everything." She told Dylan.

"Shancai, think about your decision of choosing your love over your fear of the future. Think about her longing because you fought hard against your feelings. And right now you finally accepted it and is willing to give him a chance." She then helped me afterwards.

"I'll leave you two. Let's take a break for a few minutes. Internalize that okay? You can do it." She encouraged us.

"Alright people. We'll take a 10 minute break. Move it!" She ordered the production staff.

Dylan went to the area near the police department entrance. He leaned on the railings.

I on the other hand leaned on the wall. I kept thinking how I could express the feelings of Shancai. I looked at Dylan imagining him as Daoming si, yet I end up thinking of him just as Dylan.

I decided to let it go and just imagine myself fighting against my feelings for him. I was reminded of the times we held hands to warm each other, the way he cared for me on the rooftop and on the dining hall this morning. I imagine loving him but not being able to tell him, but instead ignoring him.

I felt a slight tug of pain on my chest. I stopped for a moment not liking where it is going.


	3. Buddy Lane

I breathed deep still internalizing. I continued to think about how Dylan would confront me about my actions. But I will opt to ignore him still until he finally decides to walk away. But I would've stopped him before I lose him, and finally tell him about what I feel.

I smiled. Finally finding Shancai's feelings. But, I'm also bewildered by the imoact it has on me. I glanced at Dylan as if seeing him in a new light. I saw his eyes contorted in concentration, really doing his best to bring out Ah Si. I was fascinated by the lines of his nose, his mouth, his jaw and the way he drummed his fingers on the rail.

He suddenly glanced back at me. I looked away as if I got caught doing a bad thing. Uh oh. Is it normal to check out your buddy?

We resumed filming after the break. I was slightly puzzled but I already got the hang of Shancai's emotions. We were at the part when they will hug each other.

Dylan pulled me and hugged me so tight for the scene. And again, my heart thudded so fast. F~ck. This is bad. I schooled my features, trying hard to act as Shancai. But deep inside me is a raging internal battle. I, Shen Yue seemed to have walked pass the barricade of Friendship lane. I am so freaking dead.

We were finally able to finish filming for the day. The crew wrapped up and I silently left the set while Dylan was still discussing something with Ms. Angie. I ran back towards my hotel room then messaged my manager.

 _ **Hi jie. I'll be sleeping in, please don't wake me for dinner. I'm not really feeling well.**_

 _ **Okay Yue. Rest well, drink the flu medicine that I stocked on your bag. I'll just notify the kitchen stafg to bring you some soup later.**_

 _ **Thanks jie.**_

I washed up then went straight to bed. You are an idiot Yue. Why? Why do you have to like him? Your buddy of all people. I turned to my side then saw his hoodie. I brought it closer to me then hugged it to my chest, imagining him beside me. I smelled it loving his scent, calming my frayed nerves.

So this was the reason I kept the hoodie with me. I should've been careful. I wasn't suppose to give meaning to any of his actions. But our characters' situation awhile ago made me realize it all. The truth was thrown straight to my face. I LIKE DYLAN WANG. It felt reeling to admit it, but I know this isn't right. So I pushed back the feelings inside my heart.

I have to distance myself a bit from him. For now. Just until I figure this all out. But I know it's an impossible thing to do, since we're an on-screen couple. I placed a pillow on my mouth as I screamed my frustration out. Hoping that by tomorrow I'll just treat it like a part of my dream. But whetever wishes I made seemed to be blocked by my reality.

I heard a quiet knock after a few minutes. I tiptoed towards my door. If it was Dylan, I had to make it appear like I was sleeping.

I carefully checked the peephole, sure enough it was him. I leaned on the wall waiting for him to go away.

"Yue? Are you awake? I heard you weren't feeling well. I brought you some medicines." He said and knocked again.

I had to answer the door one way or another. I know him, he won't be going away unless he sees me. He'll surely end up calling me nonstop. I turned the lights off instead then placed the lock chain of the door to minimize the opening.

I messed up my hair then opened the door.

"Dy, Sorry I wasn't feeling well. I have a headache so I went up ahead of you." I tried to sound weak.

I saw him trying to take a peak at me on the small opening. He squinted but failed to see me.

"Why are the lights off?"

"It's hurting my head even more." I said.

"Oh. Well I have some cold and pain meds here. Drink this okay?" He said.

I was on the verge of crying, him doing this makes me like him more. I can't do this right now.

"Okay." I said and sniffed.

"Are you crying?"

"No I think I caught a cold." I lied to him.

"Tsk. That's why I told you to pop some cold meds last night. Why wouldn't you listen? Can you open the door wider? I need to make sure you're alright." He said.

"I'm okay Dy. I don't want you to catch my cold. Just leave it in the door knob, I'll pick it up." I requested.

He sighed and I heard the rustle of plastic. I stucked out my hand out to grab it when I felt his hand on mine, he gave it a squeeze, then rubbed it in between his hands. My heart leaped at his touch. It's really way different now. This never happened before.

"Feel better Yue. Those are my cold meds, its quite strong but it'll really help. There's also some soup, have some first before drinking the medicine." He added.

"Thank you Dy. Goodnight." I told him, pulling my hand from his and grabbing the plastic.

"I'll just take back the hoodie once you get better. You can wear it if you like." He told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Goodnight Yue." He said. I closed the door. He sighed and I heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked away.

I felt bad for lying to him, especially when he did so much. He really knows how to take care of the people around him. He fools around but he cares just as much.

I checked the contents of the plastic. There were cold meds just like he said, some soup, my favorite cookies and a tumbler." Tears fell from my eyes knowing the tumbler has warm water in it.

He keeps tabs of the things that I like, even the mundane ones. Oh Dylan, why does he have to be this way? If only he was a bit clueless, if only he was a bit more annoying. I wouldn't have develop any feelings. But the greatest is if only he wasn't my friend, but if he wasn't my friend then I wouldn't have met him in the first place. And if I haven't met him, then I wouldn't have known the beautiful person that he is. It's a neverending cycle that ends with me falling for him.

I sighed then decided to eat the soup and the cookies that he brought me. There was a note pasted on top of the cold meds.

 **Drink me. You'll feel better in the morning**.

I smiled at the note.

I had to wrap my head around this new revelation of my feelings for him. Tomorrow, I will try my best to revert back on buddy lane. To be the Yue that is Dylan's buddy. For tonight, I will like him with all of my heart.

That night I wore his hoodie to sleep. I kept telling myself that I'm his friend. It's okay that I like him, because infatuation fades away with time. But friendship lasts forever.

I woke up once again to the ringing of my phone. And once more, the caller is Dylan. I think he had personally assigned himself as my designated alarm clock. I rubbed the sleepiness off my face and answered.

"Hello?"

"Wakey wakey Yue! How are you feeling?"

I looked at the clock, 8am. At least his voice was subdued this time.

"I actually feel better. Just sleepy. Thanks Dy!" I didn't drink the medicine but I researched about its effects. Just so I can pretend in front of him. All the lies are piling up now.

"Told you it's quite strong. Are you better enough to go down for breakfast? Or do you want me to bring you some food instead?" He asked.

"No need Dy. I'll go down there. I just need to freshen up." I answered.

"Copy that. Take it easy okay?" He said.

"Yep. Bye."

"Byebye."

When the elevators opened, Dylan was there waiting for me at the lobby. I went out and he immediately leaned towards me, checking if I was really okay. I stomped at his foot.

"Ow! You really are fine now judging by the strength of your kick." He groaned in pain.

"I told you I am fine, Dy."

"Well I wasn't able to see you last night. I just wanted to make sure." He explained. He grabbed my arm and led me to the same table we had yesterday.

We were almost finished eating when I remembered his hoodie.

"Hey Dy, I had your hoodie washed. I actually wore it last night. I might have transferred my virus. So just to be sure, I asked the housekeeping to wash it for me."

I lied to him again. It's the only thing I have of him right now. And since I'm still figuring out what to do with this feelings, I wanted to keep it asbclose to me as possible. No matter how selfish that choice may be.

"That's okay. I told you, you can use it for the mean time. But that's really important to me so please take care of it." He muttered. I nodded and smiled at him guiltily. Sorry Dylan.

"Hey do you know what scene were supposed to film later?" He asked.

"I think it's the one from Daoming si's birthday scene. Probably the one in the rooftop since it'll be filmed late at night." I answered.

Time for me to test my promise to stay in buddy lane. Jiayou Yue!


	4. Unexpected Outburst

I think I would have to eat whatever words I promised to myself. Because honestly, Dylan's making it really hard for me to stay on buddy lane.

Apparently Daoming si's birthday doesn't only consist of party extravaganza. The man of the hour himself must look the part. And he literally took over the part.

Dylan right now is looking so fine in the navy blue suit & tie. I almost choked on my own saliva when I saw him walked out from the dressing room. It's bad enough that he had the aura of Daoming si. He also had the looks for it. When God showered physical attributes, this kid must have been out there with his mouth wide open, inhaling whatever forms of beauty thas was being given.

Dear self, wake me up when this all ends. My brain is experiencing system errors since it had crashed a while ago. My goodness, I'm a lost cause. Because not only do I work with him looking like the real life manga character, we also have to film a kissing scene tonight, of all days we could have filmed it. F!ck my life.

We were huddled together since it was so cold. We had to film a scene where he lifts me up as I try to touch the stars.

"You ready for this, Yue?" Dylan asked me.

"Yeah. I'm always ready." I said smugly. Ready my ass. My heart's beating a mile run, probably having a marathon.

"Well my arms ain't ready." He teased. I elbowed him.

"Well you're just weak. Excuse me for being so heavy." This is what I really needed right now, our ritual banter. It erases the awkwardness, serves us our warmup, and my personal wake up call from any delusions I might have.

"I'm just kidding." He lifted me up and there goes my heart. Having another lap. Great. We tried to finish the part as quickly as we can. Afterwards, I saw him shaking the tremble off his arms.

I sighed then went to him to massage his arms.

"Sorry about that Dy." I said feeling sorry for him.

"Nope. It's not that you're heavy, it's just cause my arms fell asleep. It's so cold out here and they're are starting to get numb." He complained while staring at his hands. We were covered in thick winter jackets but still the cold really bites. I brought my hot tumbler where we tried to warm our hands.

I made sure not to let my hands brush his. But he surprised me when he offered me his left hand for me to hold. It was a common thing for us, but it was completely platonic before. I made sure my face was clear of the uneasiness that I felt, then grabbed the hand that he offered. I felt the butterflies resonating deep within me.

That was when I realized that it was no longer an ordinary thing for me. The platonic actions suddenly had a new meaning. Because right now it's different. Right now it fills me with the familiar tingle of satisfaction and happiness.

I don't know whether to be glad or disappointed of this development. I am completely beyond the borderline of buddy lane. The even sadder part? Dylan is still on the other side. Clueless and unaffected.

"Okay time for the kissing scene. Move it guys! Shancai, Daoming si get to your places." Ms. Angie ordered. She instructed us of the angles she wanted to take. The cameras were now on standbye.

Goodbye brain.

Dylan smiled at me quickly before getting into his role, I on the other hand 'appeared' completely in character. Inside? I'M DYING.

He stepped forward then placed his lips on mine . I felt the electric buzz throughout my body. Whatever instructions were given to me went out the window.

I actually kissed his character back. It was an endless worth of minutes when we broke apart. Both dazed by the kiss, both confused by the outcome. Which was caused by yours truly.

And I didn't know who I was trying to kiss. Was it his Daomingsi or Dylan himself? Because I know for a fact that wasn't Shancai, I resurfaced the moment his lips collided with mine. Bravo Yue!

"Cut! Shancai you're not supposed to kiss him back. You're just starting to like Ah si on this part." Ms. Angie reminded me. I nodded and sighed. Well Shancai is, but I already fell deep.

I was in a daze when I felt Dylan touching my hand.

"Yue, are you alright?" He asked with concern. I pulled my hands from his hold and saw him frown.

I then cleared my throat, as if it will erase whatever feelings I have. "Yeah Dy. I'm okay." He was staring at me trying to figure out what my deal is.

We were able to get the perfect angle for the kiss on a few takes. Dylan was still stealing glances at me. I looked at him and faked a smile.

He frowned even deeper, then returned with scrutinizing me. We bid our goodbyes and were on our way back to our hotel rooms, when he cornered me on the elevator.

"What's your deal today? Is something wrong? That smiled you gave me awhile ago was totally fake. I know you enough to notice that." He asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Just tired I guess." I tried to convince him.

He was back on checking up on me. Raising his hands trying to check my temperature, that was the final straw. I can't bear to feel any of his touches right now. It's too much and my heart aches just even more, knowing he's just concern for a friend. I slapped his hand away.

"For god's sake Dy! I told you I'm okay. You don't have to fuss over me all the time. You're always hovering around me. I'm not a kid okay?!" I snapped at him. He stepped back, aghast by my outburst.

We reached our floor. We went and he turned to me, eyes filled with hurt.

"Well I'm sorry for even caring. I'm sorry for fussing around because I actually am concerned for your wellbeing. Don't worry I won't bother you next time." He placed his hands on his pockets and walked away. Leaving me alone in the hallway.

I felt tears run down from my face. Great, I ended up pushing him away because of this stupid feelings. I didn't want our friendship to be compromised. But that's where it seemed to be headed. I brushed the tears away with the sleeves of my shirt and ran back to my room. I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed.

"Stupid Yue! You're so stupid. Idiot. Moron." I told myself while I kept on hitting my head.

It's bad enough that I'm starting to feel awkward around him, now I'm going to lose him if I don't control whatever this is. I lost it awhile ago but this couldn't keep on happening. I'd rather hurt everyday than lose him. Tomorrow I'm going to fix this.

And tomorrow turned into a few days. Because he was technically avoiding me. I will arrive early on the set but he comes just a minute before it was our take. And whenever we finished filming he'll ran out of the set and goes to god knows where. Add to the fact that I have no scenes to film with him on the next few day.

I was getting frustrated because I really missed him. Every night I sleep wearing his hoodie just to feel his presence near me. He was only three doors down, but everytime I try to knock I end up hesitating and ran back to my room. I don't really get what I'm feeling anymore.

I just finished filming on the milk tea shop with Jiaqi. It was dinnertime and I had no appetite. So I ended up pressing the floor on the rooftop to get some air. I was suffocated by our situation. I actually had the answers but I was afraid of confronting him. I was afraid I'm still not ready to face him again.

When I walked to the usual lounge, I saw his familiar profile leaning on the railing, his arms resting on top of it. He was smoking once again. And by the amount of stump discarded on the cup beside him, he was doing it for awhile.

I quietly ambled towards him. He didn't even turn when the elevator dinged upon the arrival of another person. He was deep in his thoughts.

"Dylan..." I quetly said. He jumped at my voice but didn't look at me, instead he continued puffing his smoke.

I tugged the bottom of the back of his hoodie, tears were once again running from my eyes. I looked down then leaned my head on his back.

"I'm sorry Dylan. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just really frustrated about something really personal. I ended up taking it out on you." I said to him while sniffing. He didn't need to know that it was because of him.

I heard him sigh then turned towards me. I let go of his hoodie, I felt his hands brushing away the tears from my eyes.

"It's okay Yue, I also overreacted. Sorry. What has been bothering you for you to snap like that? Did I do something wrong? I've been beating myself up, thinking why you would react that way." He finally spoke to me.

I was so happy and sad at the same time because I can't explain it to him. Ever. So I just sobbed. Hoping against hope it will be enough of an explanation.


	5. Buddies Forever

I felt his arms surround me as he comfortingly hugged me.

"Yue? What's wrong? You're scaring me. We're buddies remember? Can't you share it with me? I promise I'll listen quietly." He whispered on top of my head while rubbing his hand on my back.

I tried to control my sobs. "I'm sorry Dy." Hiccup.

"I really appreciate the things you do for me." Another hiccup.

"You're my buddy, you're important to me. But this is something that I can't tell you even if we're close. Please. Just please understand me." I begged him.

I was on my breaking point. I like him but I can't like him, but then I can't control my feelings. So I ended up liking him even more because at times like this, he was even the one comforting me.

"Okay I get it. I won't push you. But I'm here okay? You can talk to me anytime." He reminded me. I meekly nodded.

He led me to sit on one of the lounges. He sat beside me and pulled me towards him in a side hug. I wound my arms around him and kept crying. This is the only thing I can do right now. To cry out all my feelings for him. Hoping that it can somehow reach him. He was so near to me, yet also so far.

"It's okay Yue. I'm here. Cry it all out." He kept whispering to me. And I did. Until I was finally able to calm down. And I find that the suffocation was gone. I can actually breathe again even if it still hurts.

"You okay now? Got it all out?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. Thanks Dy." I said, voice raw from the amount of crying I made.

"Told you, I'm here anytime." He answered.

"What did you do to my teasing buddy? I actually missed him." I teased, finally lifting the heavy atmosphere.

"He got scared by the amount of crying you did. You got yourself here a large teddy bear giving out free hugs anyway." He motioned to himself.

I laughed. And hugged him once more, loving the feeling of him and his smell. Hugging his hoodie couldn't compare to actually having him here beside me.

"Hey Yue? You aren't wearing any jacket again." He admonished me. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry. I forgot." I admitted.

"You know for a fact that you get cold easily. And you complain why I always fuss over you. I wouldn't have to if you're actually taking care of yourself. Where is the hoodie that I lent you anyway?" He asked me.

I had to lie once again. "Actually Dy..." I stammered in silence.

"What Yue?"

"It kinda got lost in the laundry. But I asked them to look for it. If it really got lost I will replace it. Promise! Sorry Dylan. I'M SORRY!" I brought my hands together and bowed at him.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll kneel just so you can forgive me." I begged him.

"I told you it was important to me. It was given by one of my best friends." He looked at me seriously.

"I'll replace it Dy. I promise. I already searched where I can buy it. I can even have it delivered in your room. Please forgive me?"

He sighed. "That kind of thing can't be replace. Raise you arms up." I looked at him confuse but did it anyway.

He removed his black hoodie and helped me wear it. Then he lifted up the hoodie to cover my head. He was till so serious when he tigthened the hoodie around my face and trapped my head inside. Again. I fell for it again. But I forgive him anyway since I'm the one actually lying to him for a few times now.

He laughed so hard.

"Dy! I can't breathe!" I said. That's the only time that he released me.

"That's my revenge. But don't worry, he actually gave me two of those. I have it in cream color too. But you still lost one of my precious hoodies. And now I just lent you another one." He tugged the strings once more.

"I'm really sorry Dy! I'll really make up for it. And I solemnly swear to return your hoodie back tomorrow." I raised my right hand to emphasize my point.

He ruffled my hair. "It's okay. But you have to promise to take care of yourself better, understood? I won't always be there to lend you a jacket everytime. I'll run out of my collections in no time because of you." He sighed, shaking his head.

I chuckled. "I promise Dy!" Still raising my right hand.

"So are we cool now?" I asked him.

"That depends." He said.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on you making good on your promises." He wiggled his eyebrows. I punched his arm.

"Of course I will. Wouldn't want my buddy to ignore me again." I pouted.

"Aiyo. I actually missed our little fights." He grinned.

"Well would you look at that. I now have reasons to keep beating you up." I teased him.

"Yeah yeah. Keep saying that strong Yue Yue." He went to the other lounge. We laid down beside each other, talking under the moonlight.

"Dy?" I called him after a moment of silence.

"Did you really dreamed to be an actor?"

"No. All my life I've dreamt of becoming a basketball player. I had imagine having a career, playing my favorite sport for as long as I can. But things happened. Sometimes you get to achieve your dream, but often times you don't. And you realized it's actually an opportunity for you to dream again." He said revealing another wonderful piece of the puzzle that he is.

"What about becoming a flight attendant then?" I further asked him.

"Well that was another opportunity that has appeared for me. The one I thought I was destined with, but that path molded me to grow as a person. The Dylan before that was playing basketball wasn't really himself. I was lost that time. And when I entered the Sichuan Vocation College for Aviation, it actually opened my eyes to a whole new different world."

"So you're saying it was like a developmental stage? What about when you entered our industry?" His answers are driving out my curiosity.

"Yeah. Because if I wasn't on that place, I wouldn't have reached this path. It was through that college that they discovered this rebllious kid. I actually came to conclusion because of that. We have our dreams right? But there are times that dream actually chooses us. Because that's what I felt that time."

"I was an unexperienced kid who was thrown into this industry. It was like everything were pressing down on me. I felt like drowning especially in Super Idol. All I cared was actually surviving the show, no matter what happened after. But then it showed me that I can actually be better. People were actually noticing my work. That somehow, this kid can do something worthwhile." He said to me.

I smiled. No wonder I fell for him. He has this thoughts and understanding that makes me think he's older than he appears to be. And it amazes me everytime.

"Well you should be proud of that Dy. Because all those hardwork weren't for nothing. I'm actually excited about your career. You just have so much to offer." I said fondly.

He tapped my arm. "Ay! As if you weren't doing a great job. You're this girl who's so passionate about her work. You don't even care even if you're sick."

"Because I love what I'm doing Dy. Every minute of it inspires me. Every opportunity that wad being given to me actually humbles me. Because I didn't think I was worthy of the roles given to me. I try my best to give justice to the chance they offered." I told him.

He ruffled my hair. "And that's why you deserve whatever you have right now. I'm actually quite proud of you. Just seeing you on the sidelines, watching you work, it actually drives me to work harder. It's like you were born to be an actress." He said to me. I blushed.

"Jeez Dy. You're making me blush. I was supposed to be studying to be a teacher or a government worker you know? That's what my dad wanted for me. But just like you said, this path also chose me. So I gratefully live knowing that I get to work with so many wondeful people, while showcasing my work." I muttered.

"Well I'm glad you didn't listen to your father. Well not that it's okay but I'm really glad you didn't.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have seen this wonderful person showcasing her passion. I wouldn't have met a girl who's going to be one of the person I trust the most." He told me.

I smiled. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm also glad you chose to be a flight attendant. I'm glad you accepted their offer to enter this industry. I'm happy you fought hard because just like you said. I wouldn't have met this guy. Who teases and messed with you, but actually cares so much. I wouldn't have been able to be close to this person who has so much love and talent to give." I told him back.

He raised his hand for a fistbump.

"Buddies forever." He said. I did the same and uttered, "Buddies forever."

I may have feelings for him, but I wouldn't trade this moment of late night conversations I have with him. Because here I get to know his mind and heart. And that for me is the best of both worlds. I may have somehow stolen his hoodie but he had stolen my heart.


	6. Kickass Girl

Dylan's POV

I went back to my room after having a late night talk with Yue. I showered quickly and sat down at the edge of my bed.

I sighed. I'm glad she felt better, but damn it. I was worst than before.

Buddies forever my ass. That's a nice way of getting out of being friendzoned Dylan. You just drilled in her head that you're nothing but friends.

I got this elaborate plan of confessing to Yue, I was supposed to say sorry first. I was planning to surprise her tomorrow with a big little prince stuff toy she's obsessed with. Heck, I would even kneel in front of her begging for her forgiveness. But all of that went out the window.

I didn't expect her to come up to the rooftop tonight. And she cried so hard. She f!cking cried. I thought at first that it was only because of our fight. But I have a hunch that a boy is troubling that cute little head of hers. If I ever had a chance to meet him, I swear I'll beat the guy into a pulp. What an asshole.

Hearing her sobs just cemented what I was actually feeling for her. I didn't know what to do but just be there and hug her. Because that's what's buddies do. But the truth is, I would've come to her in an instant with a single text or call.

Cause that's what I am. I am a whipped guy friend who desperately wants to be beside her all the time. But liking a woman like Yue is one hell of a challenge. I played a lot of video games, but Yue? She's like a hardcore level. Hard to reach and hard to complete.

I decided to lay down still contemplating about my unrequited feelings.

I have a list of unexpected things that happened to me in my life.

1\. Being able to enter Sichuan Vocational College of Aviation

2\. Having an offer to join the Super Idol

3\. Being chosen as DMS for Meteor Garden despite my lackluster audition.

4\. Falling for the small girl who can kick my ass if she wants to.

See? Ever since I entered this industry I had a lot of surprises. But meeting her was the most nervewracking thing.

Yue is not a typical girl you get to meet and immediately flirt with. She'll shut you down just like that. Like a slam dunk.

But if you try to get close to her, you'll be amaze by her wittiness and passion. She'll get your vibe without you even knowing. Then you'll start to gravitate towards her. Because that's just how she is. She pulls you in with her charm and then there's never going back. The one thing you can do to break her walls is to annoy her. Annoy the hell out of her. And that's what I did.

I teased her like a kindergarten student asking for the attention of his crush. I get to be rewarded by her sass, kick and punch instead. I'm a freaking masochist, but that's the only thing I know to get close to her and touch her. The good news? We definitely clicked. Bad news? I threw myself down the buddy lane. I fucking dived, head first.

I'm a fish and she has the bait. What's the bait? Her smile. The smile she throws at me whenever I tease or annoy her. It gets me weak everytime, and I know whatever request she asked me, if she smiles, I'm a goner.

Add to the fact that she kicks my ass whenever it gets too much. She even throws any bullshit I've done back to my face. You either retaliate or surrender. But you better surrender because you'll definitely get your ass handed to you. On a silver platter.

She's perfect for me, a lovely balance of femininity and boldness. The thing is, she redefined what I thought I liked about girls. She completely and utterly destroyed any preconception I had before. And I love every minute of it.

But she is too stubborn and dense for her own good. Every single sweet thing I do ends up as a concern of a little brother or a friend.

I DON'T EVEN WAKE UP EARLY. I'm a typical young boy who loves sleeping, but I love waking her up even more. So I trained myself to wake up early.

I lent her my precious hoodies. Those were my kids. And I collect them everytime I get to shop or receive it as a gift from friends.

I worry myself too much whenever she gets sick because of working too hard.

I have a secret stash of her favorite cookies and snacks.

And I try my best to bring out the smile from her lips that mesmerizes us. Especially the guys. But I feel good knowing I was the one who caused it.

I felt my phone vibrate, notifying that there was a message from Xize.

Strategy meeting in my room, now.

He's the only one who knows about Yue. He straight out told me I was too unexperience and to trust on his manly skills. I may have zero relationship experience but I'm not naive in the field of flirting. I knew when to step up my game if I have to. I just got rejected every damn time.

I sighed and got up. His room was beside mine so it was a short trip.

"What's up bro?!" He told me while doing our handshake.

"Hey. What's this about?" I asked him, tired as f! ck.

"Let's get you out of friedzone shall we? So how are you going to confess to her?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know man. I'll probably not go through with the plan."

"What? I thought you already made up your mind?"

"I did but there's another guy." I told him

"So? Are they together? Dude last time I checked she's still single."

"I know. But she likes him. She cried Xize. She wouldn't tell me but I know it's about a guy." I explained.

"As long as they're not together you still stand a chance. Stop being a wimp and just go for it." He encouraged. He handed me a can of beer.

"Ay! I'm not a wimp." I defended.

"Then don't fucking rationalize everything and just do it." He said.

"Easy for you to say. It's not like you're interested in someone right now." I opened the beer and took a big gulp.

"I have my eye on Jiaqi just so you know." He suddenly said. I spit out my drink. I coughed and wiped my mouth with my arm.

"Dude, what the fa?! You serious?" I asked.

"I am serious." He said smiling smugly.

"She's Yue's friend." I tried to make him understand.

"And?"

"If we both f!ck up then we're both dead. Imagine the two of them coming at us. I'm having a hard time dealing with Yue already. One kick ass girl is enough, two of them? That's a death sentence bro." I helped him picture it out. Horrified even at the thought.

He gulped visibly. "F!ck. You got a point there." He agreed.

"But. I'm positive about this. We won't mess up." He added.

"Suit yourself. We're on our own now. It's anybody's game. If we both confess, we better be ready of the outcome." I told him.

"Wow Dy! You're positivity astounds me." He said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding. But if all hell breaks loose, we're really on our own. You deal with yours, I'll deal with mine."

"I know." He agreed.

"Well, no wonder we are friends. We both like fesity girls." I said teasingly.

"Touche."

"And apparently we're both masochists too. We love getting beaten up don't we?" I added.

"Again touche. But it's because they're Jiaqi and Yue." He smiled.

I nodded.

"I gotta go. I have to wake up early tomorrow." We did the handshake once again.

"Gotta wake up our sleeping Shancai. You're whipped." He teased. I just grinned.

I walked back to my room. Maybe Xize's right. I might still have a chance. But not yet, I won't make a move yet. Not until I know she somehow moved on from that jerkface.

Till then I'll keep being there for her. I'll keep taking care of her. And I'll keep lending her my hoodies, heck I'll even let her go through my collections.

I smiled at the memory of her wearing my hoodie. There she was standing in front of me, engulfed by it. Her arms floundering beside her, enjoying the warmth it brought her.

My possessive instinct just kicks in everytime. Knowing she was there beside me, liking my company and wearing one of my clothes. It makes me feel that she's already mine.

So for the mean time I'll gladly be her buddy, if it means I get to annoy this lovely girl everytime.

But I will grab even the smallest chance. Keep moving on Yue. I'll wait patiently till you're ready. And I will swoop in inconspicuously, steal your heart and carry you out of our buddy lane.

Because damn it. I'm in love with my buddy. And this time I won't just settle for anything less than a boyfriend.

I'll start off with waking up my sleeping beauty tomorrow morning.

 **A/N:**

 _ **So since you guys requested for Dylan's POV I tried to write a chapter. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **jclaire101 ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	7. Buddy Signal

The following morning, my personal alarm clock returned. And instead of being annoyed by Dylan, I actually felt giddy and answered his call.

"What's up Dy?" I answered the call brightly.

"Woah! Who are you and what have you done with my Yue?" He answered, his disbelief evident on his voice.

"What? Can't I be happy in the morning?"

"Face it Yue, you're not a morning person." He said with assurance.

"Ay! I can actually be lively in the morning if I wanted to. Don't judge me." I said defensively.

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact." He said a matter of factly.

"Well for your information, it's because I actually had a good night sleep. Thanks to my amazing buddy who listened to me last night." I finally said. This isn't good for his ego.

"Well damn. What a great buddy you have then. He's handsome on top of that. How can you ask for more?" He said smugly. See? The narcissist appeared.

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't have said that. You already have a big ego the size of a planet."

"Get your ass down here and eat. I'm hungry." He ordered.

"Roger that." I hang up and prepared for the day. Last night, after crying all my feelings our for him, I actually felt better. I have come to the decision that I like the way I am with him. Whether I like him as more than a friend, I'll be happy knowing that I can spend time with him. And that is enough for me. I think.

A week later, eating breakfast together was quickly becoming our thing. It became the highlight of my day so I made sure to wake up extra early today. I wanted to do something for Dy in return for all the time he has spent just to take care of me.

This time I wanted to be the one to wake him up. I went down to the dining hall and grabbed some plates. I got Dylan and I's favorite dishes and went back to our usual table.

I dialled his number and made the call. He answered after a few rings. Probably still asleep.

"Wakey wakey Didi! What's up?! I asked him.

"Woah Yue. You're already awake? I was just about to call you." He said.

"Yup. Didn't you just wake up?" I wondered why he took so long to answer.

"No. I was in the shower so I didn't hear your call immediately." He said.

I blushed trying hard not to imagine it. Gosh Yue, how can you even entertain such thoughts?!

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm already downstairs. I'll just wait for you here." I managed to answer.

"Are you okay? This doesn't seem like you."

"I'm okay. Now get down here. Our food's getting cold." I ordered.

"If you say so. I'll be there in a few." Voice still filled with unbelief.

"I know so. Hurry up! I'm starving." I complained.

"Alright alright." Then he hang up.

I was browsing my weibo looking through my fans' comments when Dylan caught me in a choke hold.

"Dylan! Let me go!" He just laughed.

I elbowed his stomach and he let go at once.

"Jeez. It's so early in the morning for a wrestling match. Sit down and eat. This silly kid." I complained.

"Yes boss." He said. I looked at him and saw that his hair was still damp from his shower. I touched his hair.

"Ay! Why didn't you dry your hair properly? You know that it's cold." I nagged at him.

He held my wrist and pulled me closer to him to looked at me closely.

"Well if a certain girl wasn't complaining about starving, I would have." He told me. I pushed him back to his sit, grateful that he relented.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that. But still, you should have dried it first. You might catch a cold."

"See what I feel whenever you forget your jacket? Anyway what are you doing up so early?" He finally asked me.

"Yeah yeah. Well nothing, I just woke up extra early today. Figured I'd be the one to wake you up this time. Just wanted to see if it was fun." I said nonchalantly.

"Fun?" He asked while grabbing some omelet.

"Fun to tease you in the morning. It's useless anyway since you still woke up earlier than me." I complained.

He laughed. "I don't know why you even bother. I told you, you're not a morning person."

"I know Dy. I just wanted to thank you for always taking care of me. It's one of the reasons I woke up early today. So that I can prepare our food ahead of time. You were always the one doing it." I confessed.

He stopped eating and stared at me. Uh oh. Have I been found out? I'm such an idiot.

He suddenly grinned then reached me to ruffle my hair.

"Aiyo. What are friends for? But, I didn't know my Yue Yue can be sweet. Thank you!" He smiled warmly. I slapped his arm.

"I'm not your yue yue." I pouted.

"Ay stop being so cute, you're making me puke. Anyway, I'm happy you did this, but let me do it next time. You need all the rest you can get before filming." He said while looking at me fondly.

"But, you were always the one doing this." I gestured towards our breakfast.

"No buts. You're eyes are drooping right now. And don't you dare pretend that you didn't yawn for the last 30 minutes. I saw you doing it at least three times now."

I rolled me eyes."You're such a nagger, you know that?" I retorted.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? I'm just looking out for you." He said holding his hands up.

"I'm not your girlfriend Dy. You don't have to pamper me all the time." I grumbled and ate.

Then stopped when I realized what I said. I cleared my throat and heard him choke on his food. He looked away and his ears and neck were tinged with red, still coughing.

I blushed because of the awkward atmosphere I caused. I tapped his back to help him.

"Well do you want to be?" He said after clearing his throat. Then grinned.

"Just kidding. Got you back huh?" He added while patting my head. I tried to laugh it off as well.

"Sorry. Forget I said that. Okay I won't do this again. I'll just be bringing us snacks so that we can eat during breaks. Deal?" I uttered hoping to remove the tension.

He nodded back still trying to cough out the food that got stuck.

We were filming the scene where Ah si and Shancai were fooling around the night before the cooking competition. Ms. Angie Chai kept on instructing us to behave since we were really fooling around. We were lying on the bed but can't stop laughing.

"Ay! You two, be serious." She said.

"Sorry Ms. Angie. We'll stop now." I tried to collect myself and slapped Didi's arm at the same time.

"Jeez you two, you're no longer acting as brothers. But you keep messing around like love sick teenagers trapped in your own bubble." She admonished us.

My eyes widened. Was I that obvious? OH MY GOD, I had to get ahold of myself. I looked at Dylan and saw him blushing once again.

"Sorry Ms. Angie, it won't happen again." Dylan said finally getting serious. We were able to finish our shoot in no time after the brief interruption.

Dylan and I went back together with our managers. They eventually went on their own rooms and it was only Dy and I walking on the hallway.

"Sorry about that Dy. I kind of lost my focus awhile ago." I apologized.

"Why? It's not like you were the only one fooling around. I was too, I kept teasing you. I just feel so comfortable with you that sometimes I have too much fun. And I forget that there are other people around." He explained.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I feel the same. How about we give signals to each other. Just to remind us to be serious and get back on our roles. There are a lot of people counting on us, so we need to work together and focus." I told him.

"I'd love that. Let's do this sign? if it's getting too much okay?" He showed it to me.

"Sure! Let's do our best Dy. Jiayou!" I encouraged him. By now we were in front of my room.

He nodded. "Jiayou. Goodnight Yue! Sleep tight and dream of me." He said cockily. I kick his leg lightly.

"Goodnight Dy! Have a nightmare of me." I answered back and opened my door.

"Oh I definitely will." He muttered lowly but I still heard it.

"Ay!" I look back on the hallway. He just ran towards his door then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature Dy. Very mature." I shook my head then went inside.

That night I wasn't able to fall asleep yet. Wearing Dylan's hoodie, I rested on my bed and played a movie. I was wearing my headphones that I didn't hear my manager knocking on my door.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Double update today guys! Have fun reading!**_

 _ **jclaire101 ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_


	8. Red Handed

I saw my phone lit up with her name then paused the video finally hearing the incessant knocking on my door. I answered her call and walked towards the door.

"Yue! I've been knocking for ages. Can you open the door?" My manager asked.

"Sorry jie. I was watching a movie." I said opening the door. I saw her standing with Dylan beside her carrying a bunch of takeouts.

I saw his eyes stare at my clothes then at my face, the back to my clothes. I froze finally realizing what his deal was. I was wearing his hoodie, the hoodie that I said got lost on the laundry, the hoodie that I stole from him.

It's official. I, Shen Yue got caught red handed. I am now a wanted criminal. F!ck my life.

"Hey Yue.." He finally said entering my room with my manager. He just raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking me about the 'stolen' hoodie. I just shook my head and mouthed a 'later' at him.

"Dylan and I bumped in the elevator. I asked him to join us for dinner since I bought so much." My manager said.

"It's alright jie. The more the merrier." I smiled glad that she's here. I couldn't have eaten a single bite if it was just Dylan and me right now. Not after all of this. I will choke even before I can swallow the food.

We ate in silence. My stomach was doing somersaults that I only was able to grab a few bites. I brought down my chopsticks and drank some juice.

"You're finished? You barely touched your food." My manager said. I couldn't bare to look at Dylan. I can already feel his stare burning right through me.

"Sorry jie. I've been snacking on sweets awhile ago. I may have lost my appetite." I explained.

"Okay, be sure to finish it later. You need to eat properly." She said.

They continued eating while I busied myself with my phone. Trying to take my mind off the confrontation that was about to happen after.

Dylan occasionally talked with my manager but kept on eating the most part. He would sneak glances at me which I wouldn't return. After they we're done, I wanted to delay the conversation further.

"Jie, do you want to watch movie with us?" I asked hoping she would stay longer.

"Sorry Yue! I still got a lot of things to do. I have to make a report for your management. She said.

I sighed.

"Come on Dylan, let's go." She turned to him.

"I'll stay here for a bit jie. I just need to run some lines with Yue." He said. I gulped. I'm dead meat.

"Okay. There are snacks on the other plastic. Eat them in case you get hungry. I'll leave you two."

"Thanks jie." I said.

She said goodbye. Dylan went with her to the door then closed it back. I felt the palpable tension, the moment we were left alone.

I gulped once again then waited for him to face me. He didn't.

"Why?" He finally asked. His head looking down.

I walked away towards the counter top where the water bottles were placed. I opened one and drank, trying to calm my raging feelings.

"What do you mean why?" I questioned back after a few moments.

He sighed then finally turned to me.

"Why did you say it got lost on the laundry Yue? Don't you dare lie to me and say that's a new one." He pointed at the hoodie.

"I know that's mine. It takes forever to buy it from the physical store, moreover from their online website." He interrogated me.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I can't let him find out about my feelings. I looked down and fidgeted with the edge of his hoodie.

I heard his footsteps walk towards me. I stepped back but the counter top was behind me. So I was easily cornered by him.

"Yue?" He asked. But still I can't find my voice. I opened my mouth but no words were uttered.

He breathe deep, probably calming himself down. Suddenly I shrieked, feeling him lift me up and deposit me on top of the counter. He then encaged my thighs with his arms, then leaned towards me.

We were now eye to eye, but I didn't dare glance at him.

"I didn't peg you for a liar Yue. Why did you do it?" He continued to ask.

He leaned forward to further observe me. I leaned back but he encircled his arms around me and place himself between my legs. I pushed his chest, shocked at our intimate position. My heart was hammering againts my chest.

"Dylan, could.. Could you let go please? I need some space." I asked him. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I was overwhelmed with guilt and humiliation.

"Answer me. I won't let go, not until you tell me the truth. You won't like what I'm going to do next if you still don't answer." He threatened me.

My breath caught, I looked up to see if he was really angry. There wasn't a hint of anger on his eyes. Only disappointment and curiosity. I don't know which I hated more. Him being angry or him being disappointed with me?

I placed my hands on his shoulders trying to prevent him from further leaning towards me. But I can't really move since I'm trapped everywhere.

I didn't know this Dylan. His actions are too much for me. I know I lied and I stole, but I expected him to shout at me. Not this. He was too close for my already weakened heart.

I exhaled. Here goes nothing.

"I'm so sorry Dylan. I didn't want to lie to you. But I just, I don't know. I really liked the hoodie and I know it's important to you. So I figured if you found out I lost it instead, then I get to keep it." I finally admitted. It was the truth, but not entirely the truth.

"You could have asked me Yue. You didn't have to lie to me. Now I'm actually wondering how many times you lied to my face? Do I look like a joke to you? I could have given it to you. You just had to ask." He told me, voice filled with disappointment.

He let go of me but still placed his hands beside me, still trapping me in. His eyes peering straight at me.

"It was just about the hoodie Dy. I lied only about the hoodie that's all, I swear." I was crying now and ended up holding on to his arms. I can't tell him about the lies to cover up my feelings.

"I didn't want to steal it from you. But I just had to keep it. I'm sorry Dy. I'm really sorry. I'll return it to you now." I grabbed the edge of the hoodie when he stopped my hand.

"Wait. Why did you want to keep it? You wouldn't have lied to me if there's no reason behind it. You're not some klepto." He inquired further while scrutinizing my face.

I froze. I can't lie to him again. He would really hate me if I did. But if I say the truth, he would not hate me, but he might end our friendship.

"I can't tell you Dy." I whispered. I went for omission, instead of another lie.

"Why? I think I deserve an explanation. After all you blatantly lied to my face a few times now." He said frustratingly.

"You wouldn't want to know, Dy. It's better this way. I told you I would return it. So please can you just take it back and can we please forget this all happened?" I silently prayed he would agree.

"Nope. Try me Yue. I won't leave until you tell me the reason." He stubbornly said.

He encircled his arms to me once more. Invading whatever form of personal place I have left.

I struggled within his hold, but he ended up just tightening it. Not allowing me to escape. I just let the tears fall, tired of the constant battle I have with my feelings.

"This isn't a joke Dy. Please just let me go. I can't ever tell you." I begged him.

He hugged me closer and I tried to push him back but he won't have it. I was now punching his chest.

"Who says it's a joke Yue? I wouldn't insist if I treat this all as a joke. Now tell me the truth." He said it with finality.

I sagged on his embrace. Tired of all the constant bottling of feelings that I did these past few weeks.

"ILIKEYOU." I muttered on his shoulders my voice muffled. He loosen his embrace to look at me.

"What?" He said searching my face.

"I said I like you Dylan. Damn it. I like you." It was freeing to let go of those words. But I also felt so defeated by acknowledging it out loud. I was supposed to finish filming MG with him without confessing anything. I was determined to bury it as my secret.

I saw him frozen on his spot, his gaze though looking at me seemed to have lost its focus. I shoved him away, finally able to get out of his hold. I jumped down and went towards my bed.

"I warned you. I told you, you wouldn't want to hear it." I blamed him. I briskly took off his hoodie and threw it at his back.

"There's your hoodie. You can leave now. Just lock the door." I said. Then jumped under the comforter. I placed a pillow on my face to minimize the sound of my sobs. I waited for the sound of the door once I heard his footsteps. But instead I felt the bed dipped on the space beside me.

"Yue." He said quietly. I didn't answer.

He tried to pull the pillow from my face. I grabbed it really hard but then my strength were incomparable to his.

He threw the pillow away from me. I was about to turn away from him, when he pulled me on my back on the bed.

He went on top of me then trapped me under him. I covered my face with my arms but he also pried it open and held my arms down beside me. Rendering me immobile.

Of all the scenarios I made up in my mind, I was not expecting this to happen.


	9. Bunch of Idiots

I didn't know what to do since he was so adamant right now. So I cried again and closed my eyes.

"Dylan please. Can you just go? At least spare me this humiliation. You can insult me tomorrow. But can you give me time to recover first?" I begged him.

"So now you regret that you like me? Open your eyes." He ordered. I shook my head and still closed it.

"I said open your eyes Yue." He demanded. But I didn't relent.

"Tsk. Now you're being stubborn. Don't blame me for this." He threatened but I still opt to close my eyes.

Then I felt his lips kissing the life out of me. I opened my eyes and gasp in shock. He just took that as invitation to kiss me further and deeper.

I tried to push him, but he just interlaced his fingers with mine and continued. His scent, his taste, his touch all of it created a haze around me. I couldn't think straight so I surrendered to it, let go and kissed him back.

One of his arms went around my back and lifted up my head just enough for him to kiss me harder. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him with the same intensity.

I was lost for a moment but when the need for air came back, I pulled away from him and laid back on the bed. I looked up at him. He was breathing hard like I am, still gazing at me intensely. As if all of that didn't manage to satisfy him.

After realizing what happened, I placed one of my arms on my lips to cover it.

"Why did you kiss me? Are you making fun of me now?" I asked, my mouth behind my arms.

I saw his eyes darkened while still peering straight at me.

"Stop covering your lips Yue. Or else I might kiss you again. Trust me, it'll be really swollen by tomorrow by the time I'm done." He threatened.

My eyes widened and I removed my arms immediately. What happened to my Dylan?

"Why. Did. You. Kiss me?" I asked him again. He was making me really nervous by his actions. He collapse on the bed beside me and sighed.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He said rubbing his palms on his face.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"When a guy kisses you suddenly what does it mean Yue?" He asked me searching my face. He then traced my lips with his thumb.

"That he must really like to kiss girls?" I asked dumbfounded by everything.

He sighed. "You're impossible. You're really clueless for a girl who just confessed her feelings aren't you?" He looked at me as if I was a puzzle.

I sighed then brushed his hand away from my lips but he just held my hand tightly.

"I told you to insult me tomorrow." I complained. He then played with my hands. Drawing circles inside of my palm.

"Who said I was insulting you?"

"You just did Dy." I pointed.

"I wasn't. I was showing you that I like you too." He finally said looking at me adoringly.

"What?!" He likes me? Like like me, like me? Oh my gosh my brain. Where's my brain? And my heart just completely went out the window.

"You wouldn't listen to me. You wouldn't even look at me. So I kissed you instead." He explained.

"So you like me too?" I wanted to make sure.

"I see. You still don't get it. Want me to show you again? I told you, your lips will get really swollen." He said but tried to kiss me again. This time I pushed him back.

"Dylan!"

"Yes I like you too Yue." He said once again. He laid back down on the bed. I blushed then hid under the blanket but he pulled it off of me.

"Why do you always hide from me?"

"Because I'm actually embarassed." I admitted.

"You're saying you're embarassed that you like me?" He said sounding hurt.

"No! I already told you I like you. But I didn't know you felt the same way. All along, I thought I was just a buddy to you." I voiced out my thoughts.

He turned to his side then raised his body on his elbows to look at me.

"You are my buddy. Just a buddy that I really like and ended up falling for." He confessed.

I looked at him still in awe of what he said.

"When did you know?" I asked.

"When I saw you working hard despite being sick. When I saw you being yourself. When I saw how you can hangout with us even if the f4 are all boys. When I saw you smile randomly on whatever moment has made you happy. Basically it's the little things. Little things that made a huge deal on my heart." He told me. My heart pounded with every words he said.

He was always there for me. But I thought it was because he just treats me like a sister. We have that form of camaraderie.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you weren't interested, Yue. You are this cool chick who's actually my buddy. Wouldn't tolerate any bullsh!t from me, but would actually get my jive. So I decided to just be your friend, for now. I didn't want to bother you yet, you were so happy with our arrangement. And I know you were interested in someone. If I were to confessed to you, I thought you'll treat it as a joke." He further explained.

"I wouldn't have treated your confession as a joke if you told me sincerely enough. That's all I needed. And I wasn't genuinely happy Dy. I tried to, but whenever I remember that I actually like you, then remind myself that I'm your friend, I actually hated myself for thinking that way." I told him.

"Why would you hate yourself? You have every right to your feelings." He chastised me.

"I know. But I didn't want to lose you in place of my feelings. I'd rather have your frienship than those wishful thinking."

"I'm not like that Yue. Even if I didn't like you I would have still been your friend. I'm not going to stop caring or being your buddy just because of your feelings. We were friends first before anything else." He comforted me.

I just cried. "I guess I was just afraid. And I didn't trust you enough to still be there depsite any of this. I'm sorry Dy." I sincerely am sorry because he was right. He's not like that, he doesn't walk away from the people he loves.

He wiped my tears tenderly with his hand and rested it on my face.

"Aiyo. Yue stop crying. I LIKE YOU. Way too much, if only you knew. Was this also the reason you cried before when we had a fight?" He asked finally connecting the dots.

"Yeah." I said still sniffing.

"I'm a jerk then. I was there comforting you when I was the one causing you pain. I should've known. Damn, I really am an idiot. I swore to beat up the guy who made you cry. Turns out it was me. Do I beat up myself now? Here, you can hit me if you like." He offered.

"Ay! Stop blaming yourself. You really helped me that time, Dy. And you wouldn't have known. I tried so hard to keep it from you." I told him while reaching out my hand to caress his face.

"And yet you manage to tell me about your feelings." Hi grinned mischievously. I slapped his chest.

"You forced it out of me. You trapped me in the counter Dy." I accused him.

"Because you wouldn't have squeak a word if I didn't do it. I'll probably friendzoned forever if I didn't have the mind to push you." He said.

"You're evil you know that?" I teased him.

"Not evil. Just pure genius." He said cockily.

"Yeah. You're full of sh!t." I said.

"See? That's why I Iike you." He hugged me then placed kisses on my shoulder.

"So we actually like each other all this time? But we just couldn't, for the life of us admit it, do we?" I wondered.

"Yeah. We're a bunch of idiots. I really want to hit my head on the wall right now." Dylan said. We looked at each other then burst out laughing.

We were silent after, just enjoying each other's company when he decided to speak.

"You said you like me, but what does my hoodie have to do with it?" He curiously asked.

"Well it's one of the reasons that made me realize that I actually like you."

"How?"

I hid my face on his chest.

"I love your smell on your hoodie. Every night I fall asleep wearing it. It's as if you're there with me. I felt secured and comforted everytime I wear it to sleep."

He chuckled. "Aiyo, so adorable. So you love my smell?" He asked.

"Yeah. I thought I just love your perfume. I even researched about it. It turns out it was your actual smell that I like. I smelled that perfume on one of my friends before, but it didn't really have an impact to me the way it smelled on your hoodie. The way it smelled on you. Figured if I'm going to be your friend then I'll just keep it as a memento for liking you. So I ended up lying and stealing from you, instead." Now the whole truth is out in the open.

He was looking at me as if he's still figuring out why I actually like him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him. Curious about his gaze.

"So you like me just because of how I smell?"

I slapped his chest once again.

"No silly. I like you because you are Dylan. Your hoodie was just the catalyst for me to figure out that I actually like you."

"It made me realize that although I get to hangout with you during filming, I actually still miss you. I actually like myself better around you. I like how I feel when you take care of me or teased me. Basically it's a big ball of me liking the things that you do. Your passion whenever you work, your love for your friends and family, your caring personality, your nagging and just you." I gestured towards him.

"The entire Wang Hedi. And the hoodie just became a temporary replacement whenever you're not around." I added.

He grinned so wide and kissed my forehead.

"So you just wanted the hoodie because it reminds you of me?"

I nodded.

"Damn, I should have been a hoodie. I get to embrace you then everytime." He said. I flicked his forehead.

"Idiot! Of course I prefer the real thing." I told him. I definitely prefer this Dylan Wang.


	10. BuddyGirlfriend

"If that's the case I'm happily giving that hoodie to you. I'll even let you borrow all of my hoodies." He genuinely offered.

I smiled. "Thanks Dy! And I already ordered for the same jacket. It'll arrive soon. But. I have a condition." I requested.

"What is it?"

"I get to borrow the hoodie that you wore. Not the ones fresh out of laundry. Your smell may have already faded from it." I instructed.

He grinned like a cheshire cat.

"I have a condition too. You should wear the replacement hoodie before giving it to me. And bring back the hoodies I lend to you without having them washed. I'll be the one to have them washed." He also instructed.

"Alright boss." I saluted and we both laughed at our unusual requests.

I guess we all have our own ways of missing and remembering each other. To some it is the memories, music, book, movies or conversations.

But to me it is his hoodie. His smell trapped on it that I really love. And it's like a form of a trigger that makes me remember all of him.

His stare, laugh, smile, jokes and care. I get to be reminded of it as I wear his hoodie, until such time that I get to be together with him not only in mind. But actually being there with him physically.

After a few minutes, I was closed to falling asleep when he wakes me up.

"Yue get up. You have to finish your dinner awhile ago. I know you weren't able to eat because of nervousness." I felt a featherlike touch on my cheek because of his lips.

I was reminded of the same sensation the night I fell asleep on the rooftop and he gave me his hoodie. So he actually kissed me that night. What a silly guy.

I groaned. "Dy, I'm sleepy. I'll just eat it tomorrow."

He sat me up on the bed then placed some pillows on my back.

"Nope. You need to eat at least the soup before sleeping." I heard him search for the soup and brought it towards me.

He fed me the soup while I was struggling to stay awake. After a few sips I told him I was already full.

He finally let me drink some water then tucked me on the bed.

"Goodnight Yue Yue." he whispered then pecked me on the lips.

I smiled groggily. "Goodnight Didi." Then I heard the door closing.

The familiar sound of my ringtone woke me up. I was a little disoriented thinking if last night really happened.

I answered the call knowing it's Dylan.

"Hey Yue. Goodmorning. Can you open the door?" he asked.

"Hey Dy! Just give me a minute." I said. Then quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. If it was a normal circumstance, I would've faced him with eyes still filled with morning glory. But it's different now.

Now we somehow went to the next level. Though it's still somewhat unclear.

I finally opened the door and saw him standing holding 2 cups of coffee and a paper bag.

"I brought you breaksfast this time. I figured since there are a lot of eyes downstairs, we should have our breakfast quietly." He smiled.

Still dazzled by his cuteness I helped him with the paper bag and let him inside.

"Thanks Dy!" I then closed the door and we both walked towards the coffee table.

"I brought us some croissants and bagels." He said.

I quickly grabbed two and handed him one. We ate in silence still getting used to this new development.

I was drinking my coffee and grabbed the leftovers to place them on the counter top, when he called my attention.

"Yue, I wasn't able to ask you this last night." He said then walked towards me. I leaned my back on the counter and face him. He leaned towards me and trapped me once again between his arms.

He likes cornerning me, doesn't he?

"Will you be my girlfriend? You'll still be my buddy but can you also be my girlfriend?" He asked staring at me intently.

Say what? I smiled widely. "Yes Dy. I'll be your buddy and your girlfriend." I told him.

He smiled and lifted me up to kiss me. I shrieked afraid that I might fall. He placed me on the counter and stood between my legs. I wound my arms around his neck as he encircled my waist with his.

He kissed me lightly at first. As if he was testing the waters and savoring my lips. Then kissed me harder as we battled for each other's lips.

I felt his heartbeat drumming loudly mirroring that of my own. It was just us, chest to chest and lips to lips. My heart beating freely as if for the first time I feel so alive. And even though we're stealing each other's breath, it feels like I took a long awaited breath of air.

We pulled apart after making out for a few minutes. But he keeps on pecking my lips still, not wanting to let me go.

"This position seems so familiar." I muttered teasingly. He chuckled.

"So we are officially off the buddy lane." I added after awhile.

"Not really. We actually widened our borders and added a lover's lane." He answered.

I smiled. "Lover's lane. I like the sound of that." I told him.

He finally pulled back, checking my face.

"I'm liking this side of you." He mused.

I looked at him silently wondering what he meant.

"This girly side of you. With your face blushing and your lips reddened because of my kisses." He said smirking.

I blushed even further and bowed my head. My arms still wound up on his neck.

He placed his hand on my chin and lifted it towards him.

"See? You look so beautiful." He said kissing the tip of my nose.

I slapped his arm.

"Stop it Dy!" I said to him.

"If you keep being adorable, I will really..." He let his sentence end at that but his eyes trained their gaze on my lips. Darkening as the seconds passed by. I covered his eyes, overwhelmed by its intensity.

"Dylan stop it." I pushed him and jumped down the counter then fixed my clothes.

"Sorry Yue. You just make me want to kiss you everytime."

"Sorry Dy." I said, I place my hand inside my hoodie.

"What are you sorry for? I just meant that you look even more beautiful everytime, that I ended up wanting to kiss you." He walked closer to me and pulled the strings of my hoodie. I was looking down blushing so bad.

He bent down to look at my face. Then he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Aiyo. So adorable." He said after standing up straight. I just pouted.

"Stop making fun of me Dy!" I said to him.

"I kept wondering why I always wanted to see you these past few weeks. I can't even sleep properly anymore. When I close my eyes I end up seeing you smiling at me. And when I finally drifted off to sleep I wake up with the faint dream of you calling my name." He kept his gaze on me all the while he was speaking.

"Then one day I just woke up and realize that I actually fell for you one day after another. You were like a little lady bug creeping slowly within my heart. It's true what they say, not to let the bed bugs bite. " He smiled at me teasingly, but his eyes conveyed the onlaught of his emotions for me.

My heart literally hiccuped on that one. I'm afraid I would've to train it before it goes into overload.

"Well I'm glad you got bothered by me so much. Otherwise I would've ended up with a one-sided love, with my buddy as the object of my affection." I said to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Yeah. That's because you're such a cutie and everyone adores you. No one could dare to ignore you. You either climb secretly or bound head on straight at them. You're quite a player aren't you?" He teased me back.

I kicked his leg. But then grabbed the strings of his hoodie as well forcing him to bend down once again. Then I placed my lips on his, kissing him so tenderly. I smacked him a few more times before finally letting go.

"Don't tempt me Dy. I can make your lips red just as much as you can with mine." I tapped his cheek then finally let go.

His ears were so red and his face still masked with the shock he felt from my actions.

"Look who's blushing now?" I said smugly.

He gazed at me, brought one of his fingers up then touch his lips.

"Do you know you taste so sweet?" He said after awhile.

I blushed once again.

"Wang Hedi! Get out of here! I'll see you later. I can't focus on rehearsing my lines with you here." I finally pushed him towards the door. He chuckled and swoop down to steal another kiss.

I slapped his arm a couple of times.

"Dylan!"

"Sorry not sorry! Bye babe!" I shush his mouth with my hand. My eyes widened when he licked it. Ugh! This guy is so annoying. I slapped his chest once again.

"Eww Dy! Are you a dog? Keep it down. We have to be careful." I reminded him. He grabbed my wrist to kiss the back of my hand.

"Sorry babe. I'll see you later." He whispered.


	11. Hoodie Monster

Later that night Dylan went knocking on my door urgently. I sat up from my bed so fast, worried about him.

When I opened the door, it was only to see him holding up the new hoodie I bought for him, grinning like an idiot. I pulled him inside and pushed him on the wall after slamming the door shut.

"You idiot! I thought something bad happened. I got so scared you know that?!" I admonished him.

"Sorry Yue. I got so excited about the new hoodie. You even got me the one in black. I came here straight after checking it. Thank you!" He said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't do that again." I said.

He saluted as his agreement.

"Now raise your hand up." He said. I did as he requested. He then helped me to wear the new hoodie as promised.

"This is a payback for stealing my hoodie. You have to wear this for two days." He demanded.

I sighed and nodded. The things I do for love...

We then settled on the coffee table. He brought some games with him from the set for us to enjoy. We're currently playing card games and whenever the other one loses, the winner gets to ask the loser to perform a dare as punishment.

I won this round but I had other plans so I walked towards him instead. I then plopped myself on his lap and brought his arms around me.

"What's my dare Yue?" He asked. Wondering why I suddenly moved towards him.

I looked at him as I wound my arms around his neck.

"Your punishment is to not move without me saying so." I said.

"That's it?" He asked. Probably thinking that my punishment was too light compared to what he would've asked me to do, if I were to lose.

I smirked at him, I saw his forehead wrinkled.

I kissed him on his forehead and on his eyes. I felt him move his arms around me, but I stopped him.

"Na-uh. I told you. No movement from you, babe. Now be a good boy and sit still." I teased him.

I then kissed his cheekbones, his nose, the corner of his lips and his chin. I felt him sigh in frustration. I smirked even wider. I leaned down on his left ear and whispered.

"I've fallen in love with this guy. I like that he's childish but I also like that he can be a nagger. I like how he takes care of me. I like that he can be mature like other men especially with his mind." I brushed his hair back.

"I just like every part of him. And I've actually fallen in love with whichever sides he has shown me." I continued to whisper then I kissed his ear briefly.

I heard the quick intake of his breath. Then followed by his groan.

"Yue... Quit torturing me." He pleaded. I nodded giving him the go signal.

He quickly captured my lips on a searing kiss. I responded back, pouring my all on it. Bruised lips and lack of breaths later, we finally separated but he kept me secured on his lap.

"I'm going to let you wear all of my hoodies next time." He told me grinning widely.

"One hoodie at a time?" I asked.

"Yeah. One hoodie at a time." He agreed.

"All of it?" I further clarified.

"Yes Yue. All of it." He promised.

Two days later I removed his new hoodie and quietly walked to his room. I then knocked a few times, I heard his footsteps after a few tries.

"Good morning!" I said then handed him his hoodie.

He pulled me halfway through the door then kissed my lips quickly.

"Good morning babe." He whispered. I smiled back at him.

He then went to his bed to grab the hoodie that he wore last night and gave it to me. I hugged it closed to me then take a whiff of it. I was quietly smiling that I didn't notice Dylan staring at my antics.

"You really like that do you?" He asked.

I shook my head. Then went inside to enclose my arms on his waist hugging him tightly. I placed my head on his chest and answered.

"I like the owner of it. Having your hoodie with me feels like I have bits and pieces of you, even if I'm asleep." I told him. I felt him brush his nose on my shoulders as he returned my hug.

"I quite understand how you feel. Just having you here with me actually makes me so comfortable." He said.

"That's how I feel even if I just have your hoodie everytime." I admitted.

That night, I saw Dylan's text that he would drop by my room after our filming. True to his words he came bounding to my room, carrying the same hoodie I returned to him this morning.

He lifted it in front of me. "Smell it."

"What?" I took a sniff and I could only smell the scent of the new hoodie fresh from the shop.

"There's nothing wrong with it Dy. It actually smells new."

"That's the problem Yue. It smells new. I wanted it to smell like you. Wear it again." He argued like a little kid.

"Nope. I'm not wearing that. I'm wearing your hoodie tonight." I argued back.

"Please babe. Just one more day." He requested pouting his lips at me.

He's probably aware of the effect his cuteness have on me. I hate this guy.

I sighed. "Fine. Just one more night. In return you get to lend me 2 of your hoodies." I made him a deal. I grabbed his new hoodie and wear it once more.

"Deal. And spray lots and lots of your perfume on it. Preferably near the neckline area so I can smell it easily." He demanded.

Great it's not enough that I am addicted to his scent. I actually created a scent crazed monster out of him. Would you look at that? We're hoodie monsters now, trying to sniff out each other's smell as much as we could.

To others it is called a fetish. But to us, it is more than that. I call it love.

Throughout the MG filming our routine of exchanging hoodies continued. Some even took notice of it and asked us about it.

"Didn't Dylan wear the exact same hoodie the other day?" Kuan asked me, narrowing his eyes at the hoodie I'm currently wearing.

We were currenly resting before filming the first date of Lei and Shancai.

"Nope. You're probably too sleepy, you might have mixed it up." I told him, lying between my teeth.

"Oh? You're probably right. In fact I'll probably get some shuteye. I'm sleepy again." He said while stretching and yawning like a cat.

"You're always sleepy Kuan. What's new about that?" I said matter-of-factly.

The sound of his snore answered me. Whew! That was a close one.

I texted Dylan about it.

Dy, Kuan almost found out about us. He noticed me wearing your hoodie. Gotta be extra careful.

What did you say to him?

Told him he might have messed it up because he's too sleepy.

Nice save babe! Just be careful next time. I miss you.

I miss you too. That's why I kept your hoodie with me.

That's okay but don't let them notice your obsession.

Ay! I'm not obsessed.

Just kidding babe. Got to go, I still have to do some photoshoots.

Will there be a girl with you?

None. Why?

Good to know. If I find out you were flirting with other girls, I'll strangle you with your very own hoodie.

I WOULD NEVER! I love you too much to do that.

Well I love you too. Go do your thing. See you Didi!

See you Yue Yue!

I locked my phone and hugged his hoodie so tight. Relationship status: I got the hoodie, and I got the owner.

Dylan's POV

I was smiling at my phone, still happy about Yue's text.

"Dy? Stop smiling like that. You're creeping me out." My makeup artist said.

"Sorry jie. Just saw something funny in the internet." I lied.

After she finished with my makeup, I was left alone in the dressing room waiting for another round of shots. My phone suddenly ringed. I checked it to see that it was Xize.

"Hey bro. What's up?" I asked him excitedly.

He already knows about me and Yue. There's no point in pretending in front of him. That guy can smell a lie from a mile away.

"What's up?! Bro I'm dying! Help me!" He begged.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I asked, curious about his reaction.

"Man, my sweatshirts are disappearing. Even my plaid shirts are gone one by one! I'm telling you Dy, THEY'RE FREAKING GONE. Poof!" He complained.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not the f!cking police. Report it in the lobby then." I told him. If it was some crazed klepto, he should report it to proper authorities.

"You're a shitty friend you know that?" He said irritatingly.

"What got your panties in a twist?" I asked.

"Dude! Some help would be nice." He said.

I sighed.

"Okay when did it start missing anyway?" I helped him figure it out.

"Hmm. I don't know man." He sighed.

"I remember one of my sweatshirts lying on one of the chairs the night Jiaqi came by. Then the next day it was gone." He explained.

I smiled, knowing where this is going.

"Let me guess, they went missing everytime she comes by?" I urged him.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"And you couldn't figure it out? I thought you were an expert. Turns out you're a dumbass like me."

"Ay! You dumbsh!t just help me!" He was really frustrated by now.

"Jiaqi has it. Trust me. You can confront her about it. Good luck dude!" I encouraged him.

Damn. I thought it was only Yue. But it seems like girls really love borrowing guys' clothes.

"Fuck! She went through my collection dude! Those were my precious babies!" He complained.

"Ay! I told you we're on our own when it comes to them. Don't be a wimp and just ask her." I said.

"I'm not a wimp, you idiot. Fine, I'll ask her." He relented.

"It's nice to know I'm the expert one here now." I bragged.

"Ay! You ass. Let's see where you'll be running the moment you had a fight."

"Just kidding. Good luck man!" I gave my support.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks man." He hanged up.

Glad to know I was way passed that phase. My girl is a hoodie obsessed chick. But it wasn't just anybody's. She's only obsessed with mine.

I no longer dare to ask the question, where's my hoodie?

Because I know, it's being worn by my buddy/my girl.

Well would you look at that? I now have a new entry to the list of unexpected things that happened in my life.

5\. My buddy became my girl. And she's a hoodie monster.

 **A/N**


End file.
